blackhoundfandomcom-20200215-history
(3)
____________________ 「SURVIVORS OF THE TIDAL RIVERINE MYSTIQUE⑉HAUNTING⑉GRIMM 」 ____________________ INTRODUCTION ‣ Emerging from a highly consummate and sophisticated dog tribe, the terminator of Riverine Waters transpired prominent and rather proficient figure of leadership and success to form TidalClan '''as Tidalstar. The devotees of the dog tribe furthermore aspired for a greater companionship and therefore, consolidated amongst the clan. The tribe-clan now resides in the foregoing encampment of Riverine Waters and abides by the same bounds and regulations in a saturated, damp and piercing adaptation of Ladakh. Coated alongside luxuriant, exuberant pelage, the pure-bloods are gargantuan and remarkable athletes since nativity. The siege of the clan is one of strategical erudite accompanied alongside promoted advancement in intelligence as well as ruthlessness. The ideology of characteristics includes the excellence in either way of merciless obliteration and gathering. The mythology of Riverine is followed throughout the mind-sets of the berserkers of Ladakh. Not only outclassing in the beauteous elegance, poised with regal grace and sovereign style; natural Tidal comrades are rather crepuscular and megalithic as compared to decent majority. The approach followed is distinctive, hounding furthermore commanding. Each comrade is signed with a raven feather for severance of individuality. '''WORD OF LADAKH Crucify us with the nails in our feet; With the nails in our wrists, And those blades in our chests. Enlighetened by Zion; We're wearing the lion, With teeth on the rope That's surrounding our necks. Standing in fire; We're God of the Liars. Attire is made up of nothing but wire, The choir is singing our praises with phrases That let you all know - We're the bastards of Satan. Black in our eyes; Homicide on our minds. With that blood on our faces;t That we turn into wine. Yung Christ the divine; Make them fall into line. Let the planets align, As they build us a shrine. CODE OF LADAKH ▼ ⋐ •I• ⋑ LOYALTY is expected from every berserker of Tidal. If any comrade is found swindling through the codes of double-grouping, they are to be punished immediately. Once you leave the siege, you are only allowed back one final time whether your reasoning detritus appropriate or not. Penalty: EXILED. ▼ ⋐ •II• ⋑ RESPECT is demanded from each and every canidae, whatever position they hold. If the siege fails to understand such easy footsteps, they are to be punished. Penalty: DEMOTION. ▼ ⋐ •III• ⋑ ACTIVITY is requested from all the comrades. If one detritus inactive for more than a month, they are to be removed from the page by the editors. Only ones who provide suitable cogitates are to be continued to count as a siege of Tidal. Penalty: DEMOTION. ▼ ⋐ •IV• ⋑ DRAMA and PROVOKING WAR can cause distribution of penalties. If such activities are found taking place, the sieges are commanded to apologize to the band in an instant otherwise, face the wrath of commandments. Penalty: DEMOTION or EXILED. ▼ ⋐ •V• ⋑ ABUSE of one's power has ultimate demotion as an aftermath. If the seeming over-powering does not terminate; the included consociates must confront the domineering almighty before further priviledge. Penalty: DEMOTION. ____________________ DISTINCTION ____________________ APHORISM ____________________ LITURGY LADAKH'S CHAMBER ‣ EXEC-COUNCIL SECONDARY-COUNCIL FORMS ‣ PLOT OF THE WEEK ‣ Want to learn more? Insert Plot ____________________ ENTROPY FAQ ‣ Are rogue names allowed? No, '''rogue names are strictly prohibited and only clan-names are accepted. '''How do I apply for a high rank? You cannot apply for a high rank unless given the liberty to. High ranks are randomly picked by the FIC & the SIC from the most competent and contributing members. Can I have a specialized character? If the limitations aren't occupied, yes. If otherwise, then unfortunately no. How come I haven't been added to the page? This is probably because either, you weren't accepted, or our editors haven't been notified yet. If so, please contact the FIC & the SIC or comment below, and, you'll be added right away. CONTACT ‣ EXTRA ‣ CREDITS ★★★ Table Format: 'Bcinioc '''Page Ideology: 'Trikru/재큔 'Format: 'IcyFrappe '''Banner: